


The First Night

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake and Yang have spent their first night together and now Yang has a question for her girlfriend.





	The First Night

"I'm gonna use the washroom." Blake pushed the blankets aside and, just before she rolled out of bed, Yang snuck another quick kiss on the faunus' cheek. 

Yang watched her girlfriend make her way across the dark bedroom, careful not to trip on any of the articles of clothing that had been haphazardly discarded earlier in the evening. It was moments like these that made Yang realize that this relationship was something different and special. Even though they had only been out on a handful of dates so far, this was the first time that Yang really felt like she wanted to take this seriously and turn it into something more long-term. Yang always thought it was cheesy when she heard other people say it but this was the first time she felt like she didn't just ' _have sex_ ' with someone but instead ' _made love_ ' with them. 

When Blake came back into the bedroom she didn't climb back into the bed like Yang had hoped she would, instead she started picking through the clothes to try and find which were hers and which were Yang's.

"Oh, uh-" Yang started to say as she sat up in the bed. She felt a little silly when her hands instinctively pulled a blanket up to cover her chest - it wasn't like she had anything to hide from Blake at this point.

"It's getting pretty late so I should probably get going soon." Blake said without looking back over at Yang.

"Oh, well... y'know, uh, it's so late you could uh... you could spend the night here." Yang stumbled through her thoughts but eventually got the words out. It felt like time stopped for both of them - Blake frozen as she turned Yang's words over in her mind and Yang impatiently waiting for a response. Time eventually started to move again when Blake stood back up. Yang could see her fidgeting with the black shirt she had picked up off the floor.

"I mean, like, if you want to, of course." Yang added with a nervous laugh. After another brief pause she rushed a few more words out. "I just thought that it'd be... nice. If you did." Yang nervously rubbed the back of her neck while she moved her gaze away from Blake. She realized that she may have overstepped herself and might have rushed things a bit here. Maybe Blake wasn't as serious about this as she was, or maybe just wasn't as ready as Yang was. Either way, Yang started to get a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she may have just messed up. Blake finally turned around and, in the low light of the room, Yang could just barely make out a smile on the faunus' face.

"Yeah, alright... that does sound nice." she said. Yang's face lit up as soon as the words hit her. Blake dropped the shirt back onto the floor and got back into the bed and made sure to give Yang a sweet kiss before she climbed back under the blankets. As soon as Blake settled in the bed, Yang wrapped her arm around the waist and pulled her girlfriend in close for the rest of the night.


End file.
